FaceBook Craze
by Dark Little World
Summary: Ichigo's life and Facebook smashed together! Some parts are what Ichi expiriances, others is Facebook life well whateve, summery sucks but screw it, story is better than this stupid summery :  LOL -DLW
1. Chapter 1

Ichigo sits down at his desk. He opens his laptop and logs into Facebook. He looks at his notifications and see's a friend request. He see's it's from Rukia so he accepts it.

_Bing! __Rukia Kuchiki has messaged you!_

Ichigo clicks the message bar.

**Rukia:** Hey Ichigo!

**Ichigo: **Hey Rukia.

**Rukia: **How are you?

**Ichigo: **At peace, you?

**Rukia: **Excited! :D

**Ichigo: **Why?

**Rukia: **Because silly! The soul society has computers now! All the captains agreed to have some because we grew fond of them when we were in the land of the living! Only two captains refused.

**Ichigo: **Toshiro and Byakuya?

**Rukia: **They found it um... a distraction?

**Ichigo: **You can get internet in the soul society?

**Rukia: **Of course baka! How else would I be on here?

**Ichigo: **Touché

**Rukia: **Oh! I got to go, Bye Ichigo!

**Ichigo: **Bye Rukia.

_Rukia Kuchiki is now offline_

Ichigo sighs "Great, my peaceful mood was ruined."

**Ichigo Kurosaki **was in a peaceful mood, now is not... WTF?

_6 comments_

**Orihime Inoue: **What happened Ichigo?

**Ichigo Kurosaki: **SS got computers and Internet.

**Orihime Inoue: **Really? Yay! :) :)

**Ichigo Kurosaki: **Yeah, Yay...

Ichigo looks at the time.

**Ichigo Kurosaki: **Well, time to go to school. See you there.

**Orihime Inoue: **Bye! See you at school!

_Ichigo Kurosaki is offline_

Ichigo goes to his room after dinner. He reluctantly logs into Facebook once again. No new friend requests. Ichigo smirks 'Thank you.'

He smirked too soon. His friend requests practically blew up. "What the... 53 new friend requests? God, they're so lucky I'm a good guy." Ichigo adds them all.

_**Ichigo Kurosaki is now friends with Renji Abarai and 52 other people**_

**Tatsuki Arisawa Ichigo Kurosaki **_**wall-to-wall**_

Wow mister popular.

_3 comments_

**Ichigo Kurosaki: **I know. Can't help but to be popular, you know?

**Tatsuki Arisawa: **No I don't know :P

**Ichigo Kurosaki: **Whoops.

_**Renji Abarai and Rukia Kuchiki are now in a relationship.**_

_50 likes 1 dislike 8 comments _

**Ichigo Kurosaki: **Let me guess... Byakuya disliked.

**Byakuya Kuchiki: **Why do you not use the proper honorific?

**Ichigo Kurosaki: **How do you even know how to use this?

**Byakuya Kuchiki: **That is none of your business Kurosaki

**Ichigo Kurosaki: **Whatever.

**Orihime Inoue: **Congratulations you guys! :)! _2 likes_

**Rukia Kuchiki: **^ Like :) Thank you Orihime!

**Renji Abarai: **Yeah, Thanks.

Ichigo thinks '_Okay, Rukia is out of the picture. Maybe I could get Orihime._'

_**Orihime Inoue and Uryu Ishida are now in a relationship.**_

"Crap. There goes my chance." Ichigo says as he runs a hand through his orange hair.

**Ichigo Kurosaki **At least summer vacation is tomorrow.

_10 likes 12 comments_

**Orihime Inoue: **So true! :)

**Rukia Kuchiki: **At least you guys take a break. We have to work all day everyday just to save your asses.

**Ichigo Kurosaki: **Ask for a god damn day off then

**Rukia Kuchiki:**It isn't that easy you grouchy baka.

**Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto: **A Week sounds good. I approve.

**Ichigo Kurosaki: **You have a Facebook old man?

**Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto: **I do.

**Ichigo Kurosaki: **Why?

**Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto:**It's because all of the youngsters have it.

**Ichigo Kurosaki: **Youngsters?

**Rukia Kuchiki: **Haha, good one taicho! XD

**Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto: **Thank you Rukia.

Ichigo rolls his eyes "Why did I give them that idea?"

**Renji Abarai **Whoot! Me, Rukia and the others are headed for Karakura! Time for the beach!

_15 likes_

**Rukia Kuchiki: **Can't wait! Be prepared Ichigo!

**Ikkaku Madarame: **Ha, you're lucky Kurosaki! Zaraki-taicho can't go! Haha, you'll live to see another day! *Does lucky dance*

**Ichigo Kurosaki: **Seriously? YES! _3 likes_

**Kenpachi Zaraki: **Don't get too excited.

Ichigo practically fist pumps. He goes down stairs, gets cookies, and goes back to his room.

**Ichigo Kurosaki: **Good nightFacebook weirdos!

_Ichigo Kurosaki is offline_

_Ichigo Kurosaki has signed back on_

**Rukia Kuchiki Ichigo Kurosaki wall-to-wall**

You should change your profile picture. It looks like it was a few months ago.

**Ichigo Kurosaki:** I will when the time comes. For now you'll have to stick with that one.

**Rukia Kuchiki: **Grr, fine.

**Renji Abarai: **Arrived at Karakura. That jerk Ichigo didn't greet us but oh well, at least **URAHARA DID. **

_1 like 5 comments_

**Kisuke Urahara:** I did! I did!

**Ichigo Kurosaki: **Not my fault I didn't want to pick you guys up because there is no place for you to stay in my house...

**Kisuke Urahara: **That is why I now own a hotel :D!

**Ichigo Kurosaki: **I have to admit... that's smart. _1 like_

**Kisuke Urahara: **Thank you Ichigo :D

Ichigo sighs and thinks about Tatsuki's offer. '_Maybe I should relax and go to the mall with my friends for once._' Ichigo decides to go to the mall. He calls Tatsuki.

**Ichigo Kurosaki **Going to the mall with **Tatsuki Arisawa**, **Keigo Asano**, **Mizuiro Kojima**, and **Chizuru Honsho**

_4 likes 12 comments_

**Rukia Kuchiki**: And you didn't invite us? Jerk!

**Renji Abarai: **It's fine Rukia, you still got me!

**Rukia Kuchiki: **True! ^-^

**Ichigo Kurosaki: **Give me a break *Rolls eyes*

**Renji Abarai: **Shut it strawberry!

**Ichigo Kurosaki: **Yeah yeah, enjoy your time, I gotta go

**Rukia Kuchiki: **Bye Bye!

**Renji Abarai: **Enjoy your time with your humans! LOL!

**Ichigo Kurosaki: **How the hell do you know 'lol'?

**Renji Abarai: **Rukia taught me you twit!

**Rukia Kuchiki: **Damn strait! _1 like_

**Ichigo Kurosaki: **Please don't say that... Well bye.

_Ichigo Kurosaki is offline_


	2. Chapter 2

_Ichigo Kurosaki is online_

**Ichigo Kurosaki: **At the mall, it's pretty fun here with my friends. Haven't done this in a long time. I'm enjoying every minuet of it.

_12 likes 12 comments_

**Rukia Kuchiki:** Oh I do hope you're having fun because we're not. We are bored as hell, can we please join you?

**Ichigo Kurosaki: **Hell no.

**Rukia Kuchiki: **And why not?

**Ichigo Kurosaki: **Because you guys give me headaches. Find something else to do, like go to the beach.

**Renji Abarai: **Sounds good. Let's go Rukia! :D

**Rukia Kuchiki: **Oh if my Renren insists! :D :D :D

**Ichigo Kurosaki: **Renren?

**Renji Abarai: **Her nickname for me Kurosaki.

**Rukia Kuchiki: **Cute ehh?

**Ichigo Kurosaki: **As cute as a rabid hound.

**Renji Abarai: **Harsh.

**Rukia Kuchiki: **Meanie! :O

O3O

**Ichigo Kurosaki: **Had a wonderful time at the mall. Met some cool people, and possibly the best person in the world. I hope to see her again.

_ 52 likes 13 comments_

**Tatsuki Arisawa: **She seemed to be interested into you too. I don't know why I'm saying this but you two looked cute together. And she looks your type.

**Ichigo Kurosaki: **Seriously?

**Tatsuki Arisawa: **Yeah. Ask Keigo.

**Keigo Asano: **I was so jealous. She was so cute though! But yeah, you two seemed to be great for each other and she was into you. Be proud man.

**Rukia Kuchiki: **Who is this girl?

**Renji Abarai: **I wanna know too!

**Toshiro Hitsugaya: **I am also interested.

**Rangiku Matsumoto: **Yeah! Maybe we can help you two get together! :)

**Ichigo Kurosaki: **I'm not telling. I didn't know you where all interested anyways.

**Rukia Kuchiki: **Of course we are! We're your friends after all!

**Ichigo Kurosaki: **I don't feel like telling. Maybe later…

**Rukia Kuchiki: **AWHHHH! D: D: D:

**Ichigo Kurosaki: **Sorry.

*o*

**Ichigo Kurosaki: **Today was my lucky day. I saw her again and we talked. It was pure bliss. Too bad I can't see her again. Oh well.

_42 likes 4 Comments_

**Rukia Kuchiki:** WHO IS SHE?

**Renji Abarai: **You're torturing us!

**Ichigo Kurosaki: **Fine! Like my next status so you can find out.

**Rukia Kuchiki: **FINALLY!

*3*

**Ichigo Kurosaki: **50 likes and I will tell you the name of the girl I keep blabbering about.

_58 likes_

**Ichigo Kurosaki: **Okay okay. I'll tell you her name…. It's….. Momo Hinamori.

**Rukia Kuchiki: **Ehhhhhh?

**Toshiro Hitsugaya: **You found her?

**Renji Abarai: **Whoa! Didn't expect this!

**Ikkaku Madarame: **Go Kurosaki! Finding people that we've been searching for!

**Yumichika Ayasegawa: **Such a beautiful find.

**Byakuya Kuchiki: **You found Hinamori?

**Genryuusai Shigekuni Yamamoto: **Bring her to us Kurosaki. She must return

**Ichigo Kurosaki: **What the hell is going on?

**To be continued….**

_**Review**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Okay, this part will be what happens in Ichigo's world, not Facebook. This Fanfic is different so deal with it :p**_

Ichigo paces his room, confused about what the hell is going on. He hears a knock on his window and turns to it. Renji, Rukia, and Toshiro sit or float outside the window. Ichigo opens the window "Explain to me what the hell is going on!" Ichigo yells with his frustrated voice.

"First off, calm down Ichigo." Rukia instructs as she steps into his room followed by Renji and Toshiro. Ichigo takes a deep breath "Okay, I'm calm. Now explain."

Toshiro sits on Ichigo's bed "Momo Hinamori, as you know, has gone missing for months now. We believe Sosuke Aizen did this before we captured him after the war. We also believe that when he used me to… Stab her… He used his energy and made her loose her memories and disappear as if she had died. But we knew she didn't die because she was in perfect condition,

"I went to go visit her in her office when I saw her office was a mess. I called for a search party and they kept searching for her but only found her bun holder by the Senkaimon gates."

Ichigo lets Toshiro's explanation sink in "But she doesn't remember a thing." he nearly whispers. "How do you know this?" Toshiro growls out.

Ichigo looks up to Toshiro "She told me. She said 'Truthfully, I have no memory of my past. I just know that I'm some kind of superior to many. I also feel like I am missed by people I don't know.' She also told me that she see's monsters and people dressed in black who carry swords like samurai. Of course I wondered if she was a shinigami, but I put that thought aside when she nearly died from being attacked by a hollow!"

Renji's eyes widen "What? Did Sosuke turn her human?" Rukia puts her finger to her chin as she thinks "It's a possibility. He was an evil basterd."Ichigo sighs and looks at his watch '_I wonder if she will be at the grocery store today… I should probly check._' Ichigo walks to his door "I'm going to go check up on something, follow if you want but stay behind."

The three shinigami nod and they follow him to the grocery store.

Ichigo enters and walks around, hoping to find her. Toshiro, Renji and Rukia stay behind as they wonder what he's looking for.

Ichigo finally finds her "Momo" he calls out. Momo turns her head and smiles at him "Ichigo, hello." Ichigo waves "Hey, um… there seems to be a… situation…"

"A situation?" Momo asks as she tilts her head, making Ichigo's heart beat faster "Y-Yeah… You know those feelings you got right? And those things you kept seeing?" Ichigo asks her, not wanting to bring her back into the shinigami realm.

Momo nods "Yes…" Ichigo looks back, seeing the three shinigami watch them from behind two shelf's of food. He then looks back at Momo "Well…. Uh… How do I put this…. You're one of them…"

Momo giggles "Good joke. Is this because I called them beautiful and you're complimenting me?" Ichigo blushes slightly then shakes it off "No… Just watch." Ichigo takes out his mod soul and pops it into his mouth. He swallows it and exits his body.

Momo stares at him in awe "Y-You… You're one of them… I new there was something I liked about you."

Ichigo blushes yet again "Look… Momo… You are one of… Us… You see… How do I explain this?" he mutters to himself.

"I'll explain" Toshiro says as he steps away from the shelf. Momo's eyes widen '_White hair… White coat…_' "I remember…"Momo whispers. Ichigo holds his hand to his ear "Heh?"

Memories of when Toshiro stabbed her flash through Momo's mind. Momo shakes in hear "Y-You!" she yells as she points a frightened finger at him "I remember you!"

Toshiro beams then realizes that she's shaking "What's wrong Momo?" he asks as he steps closer to her. Momo steps back but ends up tripping on some sort of display. She falls on her butt and tries her hardest to keep her distance from Toshiro.

Ichigo stops Toshiro with a hand to his chest. Toshiro looks up at Ichigo. Ichigo looks down at Toshiro "Stop. She's frightened. I think you should keep your distance." Toshiro frowns but nods. He walks back a few steps.

Ichigo kneels and holds his hand out to Momo. Momo watches Toshiro as she cautiously takes it and scoots closer to him. Momo crawls into his arms and shivers. Ichigo stands with Momo burying her face into his chest.

Rukia and Renji sighs, they know how hurt Toshiro is. Ichigo's body, who has Kon in it, stands and leave, humming a tune.

Renji opens the Senkaimon and they all enter.

O3O

**Toshiro Hitsugaya- **Brought Momo back…She didn't remember anything like Kurosaki said…

_56 likes 5 Comments_

**Rangiku Matsumoto: **Ohhh! Where is she taicho?

**Toshiro Hitsugaya: **With Kurosaki…

**Rangiku Matsumoto: **And he is?

**Toshiro Hitsugaya: ** That isn't important Rangiku!

**Rangiku Matsumoto: **Uh… Yes Taicho….

**Rangiku Matsumoto: **Taicho was acting strange… Wonder what happened between him and Momo….

_1 like_

**Renji Abarai: **She remembered something that made her scared of him… I wonder what it was…

**Rukia Kuchiki: **I believe it was when he accidently stabbed her….

**Rangiku Matsumoto: **That's probly it! Where is Ichigo anyways?

**Renji Abarai: **Talking with the so-taicho… Wonder how Momo will get her memories back….

**Rukia Kuchiki: **I wonder too….

**Rangiku Matsumoto: **Poor Taicho… He seems so tormented… I wonder if he ever forgave himself….

**Renji Abarai: **Same here… Poor Shorty-taicho….

_**Review**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Toshiro Hitsugaya: **I hear Momo is regaining her memories... But she has no idea how she got that way.

_54 likes 2 comments_

**Rangiku Matsumoto: **That's great taicho! I hope she still isn't afraid of you though :(

**Toshiro Hitsugaya: **I hope so too Matsumoto... I hope so too...

3

**Momo Hinamori: **I remembered... My facebook accounts email and password! XD XD XD I feel so accomplished! ^-^

_57 likes 3 Comments_

**Ichigo Kurosaki: **That's awesome Momo! Add me! :D

**Momo Hinamori: **Mkaii! :D

**Ichigo Kurosaki: **Yay! :]

_Ichigo Kurosaki is now friends with Momo Hinamori_

_O3O_

**Ichigo Kurosaki: ** I feel awesome today. Ten dollars to anyone who guesses why first!

_ 65 likes 14 Comments_

**Keigo Asano: **Oh! Oh! You... Uh... Momo gave you a cookie? :o _1 Like_

**Ichigo Kurosaki: **Hahaha! No. NEXT! _1 like_

**Rangiku Matsumoto: **Momo gave you a BJ? :D

**Ichigo Kurosaki: **WTF? NO! NO NO NO NO! A MILLION TIMES NO! O_O!

**Renji Abarai: **Whoa! Are you sure Ichigo? Or was it Rukia? ;D

**Ichigo Kurosaki: **What?

**Renji Abarai: **Well, you know when Rukia drinks too much sake aaaaand...

**Rukia Kuchiki: **O_O! RENJI! D: WHY YOU TELL? DON'T TELL! I'MA KILL YOU!

**Renji Abarai: **Heh heh heh, I shall laugh in the face of danger! *Laughs in Rukia's face* :D

**Rangiku Matsumoto: **You suuuuure? :3 Haha, I'm just playing with you. Momo kissed your cheek?

**Ichigo Kurosaki: **Whoa... How'd you know? -.-" I owe you ten dollars now.

**Rangiku Matsumoto: **I saw! :3 :3 :3 Yo should make a move Ichigo! Swoop in and make her yours! :]

**Ichigo Kurosaki: **That might not be a bad idea...

**Rangiku Matsumoto: **I know right? I'm a genius! :D :D :D

o.o

**Momo Hinamori: **So... I did it... I kissed his cheek... XD! I feel so happy that I did it! :D :D

_56 likes 6 Comments_

**Rangiku Matsumoto: **I saw it! :3 It was so cute, and get this... He was blushing! THE Ichigo Kurosaki BLUSHING! I thought the sky was falling! :D Hahahaha.

**Momo Hinamori: **He was blushing? ^-^ Don't lie to me Rannie, was he really blushing?

**Rangiku Matsumoto: **YES! It was so adorable! he even touched the spot where you kissed him! So tell me... What lead to that peck o the cheek Momo? Hmmmmmm...?

**Momo Hinamori: **Well... I had remembered... When... Sosuke betrayed me... And... I broke down... Only Ichigo could comfort me. And I was so thankful I kissed his cheek. I was so nervous I didn't know what to do! :O!

**Rangiku Matsumoto: **AWHHH! Oh! I gotta go! Ichigo just entered the office. Peace, love, and hooker heels! Hahaahahahaa :D

**Momo Hinamori: **Okay! Buh-Bye Rannie! :D

_Rangiku Matsumoto is off line_

_O-O_

**Rukia Kuchiki: **Oh my god... Me and Renji had seen the cutest thing ever...I mean like, it's beyond cute...

_45 likes 7 Comments_

**Rangiku Matsumoto: **What ya see? WHAT YA SEE? D: D: D:

**Renji Abarai: **Ahem... Drum roll please

**Rukia Kuchiki: ***Drum roll*

**Renji Abarai: **Momo and Ichigo kissed! :D :D :D :D!

**Rangiku Matsumoto: **AWHHHHHHHHHHHHH! :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D When and where? How long? Did they like it? LOVE IT! Details!

**Renji Abarai: **When: A few minuets ago.

Where: In the fifth squad office

How long: About a minuet!

Did they like/love it: Uh... YEAH!

And there are the details :D

**Rangiku Matsumoto: ** OMG! THAT IS SO AWESOME!

.

**Toshiro Hitsugaya: **I'm glad. Momo finally remembered that the incident was an accident. I'm happy. She's back to normal, which means that she isn't frightened of me! Thank goodness.

_65 likes 3 Comments_

**Rangiku Matsumoto: **Really Taicho? That is so cool! :D _1 like_

**Renji Abarai: **Congratz Hitsugaya-taicho! :)

**Toshiro Hitsugaya: ** Yeah, yeah, thanks.

._.

**Ichigo Kurosaki: **Heh heh... I think I'm actually experiencing pure bliss... Thank you... Momo Hinamori :)3 (Heart) ^-^

_78 likes 1 Comments_

**Momo Hinamori: **You're welcome :D I'm really happy too! :) :) :) _23 likes_

_**Well! Here's your chapter. Check out my poll on my homepage, and don't forget!**_

**_Review!_ **


	5. Chapter 5

_Ichigo Kurosaki and Momo Hinamori are now in a relationship_

_ 60 likes 9 comments_

**Rangiku Matsumoto: **FINALLY! _30 likes_

**Renji Abarai: **Good luck Momo! :O!

**Ichigo Kurosaki: **What is that supposed to mean Renji?

**Byakuya Kuchiki: **You shouldn't be talking Abarai. _1 like_

**Renji Abarai: **TAICHOOOOOO! DX

**Ichigo Kurosaki: **Ha! HAHA! _20 likes_

**Byakkuya Kuchiki: **Congradulations to you and miss Hinamori Ichigo. _2 likes_

**Momo Hinamori: **Ranni; Hush Ranni! -Renji; I don't need luck, he's perfect the way he is! :D Kuchiki-taicho; Thank you :)

*3*

**Ichigo Kurosaki- **Old man Yama wants to have a meeting with me... I wonder why...

_53 likes 4 comments_

**Renji Abarai: **Heh, heh, heh! =D

**Ichigo Kurosaki: **What?

**Renji Abarai: **Nothing. Go before so-taicho gets mad! *Chuckles evily* =3

**Ichigo Kurosaki: **O_o Uhh... Okaaay?

_Ichigo Kurosaki is offline _

O3O

**Ichigo Kurosaki- **YES! YES! YES!

_10 likes 11 comments_

**Rangiku Matsumoto: **What? Orgasm? Masterbaiting to Momo's picture? What man WHAT!

**Ichigo Kurosaki: **NO! NO RANGIKU NO!

**Rangiku Matsumoto: **Speak boy speak!

**Ikkaku Madarame: ** What? Are you Daniel Bryan?

**Ichigo Kurosaki: **Who?

**Ikkaku Madarame: **An American wrestler :P

**Ichigo Kurosaki: **Okay? Anyways, you guys shoul know. Didnt you have a meeting?

**Ikkaku Madarame: **Not us, just the lieutanants.

**Rangiku Matsumoto: **Oh... Well then nevermind.

**Ichigo Kurosaki: **Oh okay. I'll say it in my next status.

-3-

**Ichigo Kurosaki- **I'm now the new captain of squad five!

_60 likes 8 comments_

**Ikkaku Madarame: **OHHHH!

**Kenpachi Zaraki: **Sweet, now we have a reason to fight!

**Yuzu Kurosaki: **Congradulation big brother! _1 like_

**Karin Kurosaki: **Congrats bro _1 like_

**Ichigo Kurosaki: **Kenpachi; Ahh Crap. Sisters; Thanks!

**Kenpachi Zaraki: **HAHA!

**Yuzu Kurosaki: **You're welcome! ^-^

_**Very short, I know. But I updated.**_

_**review :3**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Ichigo Kurosaki-** Woke up with a smile on my face.

_45 likes 4 comments_

**Rangiku Matsumoto**;- Did you have morning sex or what?

**Ichigo Kurosaki**;- No! Stop being so perverted Rangiku!

**Rangiku Matsumoto**;- Well you never know, might happen some time.

**Ichigo Kurosaki**;- Oh god.

**Tatsuki Arisawa**- Turns out I have fallen for someone who is out of my grasp...

_12 likes 4 comments_

**Orihime Inoue**;- I understand how you feel... 1 like

**Rangiku Matsumoto;**- This is why you take charge and reach for the stars! :D! _2 likes_

**Rukia Kuchiki**;- Well said Rangiku! Listen to Rangiku Tasuki, she's full of perverted wisdom!_ 3 likes_

**Orihime Inoue**;- LOL!

^3^

**Ichigo Kurosaki**;- So... My day went from good to bad. Turns out Yama wants me to finish high school before becoming a captain. Why does he care? The SS is full of non-high school diploma holders. ._.

_10 likes 7 comments_

**Keigo Asano**;- Maybe because your dad asked him to?

**Ichigo Kurosaki**;- My dad literally said 'Grades are worth shit!'.-.

**Keigo Asano**;- Seriously?! I wish my sister said that O

**Ichigo Kurosaki;**- Haha.

**Orihime Inoue**;- So you'll be back soon?

**Ichigo Kurosaki**;- Yep!

**Orihime Inoue;**- Omg, yay! :D!

030

**Ichigo Kurosaki**;- Just talked to Yama. I get to be captain during my days off of school :D Yes!

_50 likes 6 comments _

**Momo Hinamori**;- Yay! XD

**Ichigo Kurosaki**;- Aha, you're so cute ;)

**Momo Hinamori**;- / Noooo, you're the cute one Ichi c:

**Ichigo Kurosaki**;- Don't deny your cuteness ;3

**Rangiku Matsumoto**;- DAWWWW THIS IS SO CUTE! XD xD xD

**Toshiro Hitsugaya**;- Okay okay, you're both cute now get back to work!

**Tatsuki Arisawa**- And he returns...

_12 likes_

**_Review? :3?_**


End file.
